Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow
Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow is a 2018 Power Rangers series created by TMNTHedgehog5. Plot With an evil rising, the Mythic Rainbow Rangers must protect the world from it by using their rainbow power with some help of the Mythic Rainbow Animal by their side. Characters Rangers Legendary Power Rangers Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Squadron Rangers Ninjetti Rangers Aquitar Rangers Zeo Rangers Turbo Rangers Space Rangers Galaxy Rangers Lightspeed Rangers Time Force Rangers Wild Force Rangers Ninja Rangers Dino Rangers S.P.D. Rangers Mystic Rangers Overdrive Rangers Jungle Fury Rangers R.P.M. Rangers Samurai Rangers Mega Rangers |Troy Burrows |- | |Noah Carver |- | |Jake Holling |- | |Gia Moran |- | |Emma Goodall |- | style="background-color:silver;color:black" |Super Megaforce Silver |Orion |- | style="background-color:gray;color:gold" |Robo Knight |} Dino Charge Rangers Ninja Steel Rangers Beast Morphers Rangers Unofficial Rangers T.Q.G. Rangers Wild Prime Rangers Nine Force Rangers Phantom Thief and Cyber Patrol Rangers Jurassic Knight Rangers Realm Force Rangers Pirate Force Rangers Mentors *Faragonda *Eldora *Palladium *Wizgiz *DuFour *Avalon *Griselda *Griffin *Jumpman *Lady Julie *Toad Frederick *Toad Priscilla *King George *Queen Harmony *King Midas *Queen Rosemarie *King Cosmos *Queen Étoile The Mythic Animals Allies *Max Parker *Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard *Bloom, Flora, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy and Daphne *Sky, Brandon, Riven, Timmy, Helia, Nex, Roy, Andy and Thoren *Miele, Selina, Mirta, Galatea, Politea, Tine, Irina, Nikki, Maggie, Laura, Gia, Litea, Rosa, Shasha, Autonna, Sofia, Chelsea, Teresa, Sarah, Hayley, Alice, Lolina, Karina, Katy, Kylie, Priscilla, Francine, Ahisa, Lavigne, Amaryl, Anastacia, Kimmy, Silicya, Kadija, Oritensia, Selene, Sandra, Miky, Lin Poo, Kaie, Anemone, Sakura, Francis, Nova, Diaspro, Lily, Icy, Darcy, Stormy and Lucy *Ron, Hippocampus, Big-Eared Bear, Zaba, Swinka, Sowa, Salamandra, Ryba, Ptak, Piesek, Pandamala, Mrowkojad, Lasica, Kret, Krab, Koala, Jezozwier, Hipcio, Dzik and Delfin *Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad, Purple Toad, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy and Rosalina *Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Pauline, Birdo, Wario, Waluigi, Nabbit, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, Green Toad, Cyan Toad, Orange Toad, Purple Toadette, Orange Toadette, Turquoise Toadette, Red Toadette, Blue Toadette and Yellow Toadette *The Sprixie Princesses *Kiko and Pepe *Cassie the Pink Bunny and Sparkles the Yellow Duckling *Yuri, Lili, Matt, Golias the Elephant, Nessa the Giraffe and Bongo the Kangaroo *Knut *Lockette, Amore, Chatta, Tune, Digit, Piff, Cherie and Caramel *Martino, Pam, Livy, Morpho, Fixit, Plasto, Camilla, Molla, Giga, Jolly, Glim, Chammelia, Zing and Blinky Civilians *David and Kristin Parker *Mr. Electricidad *Marissa Electricidad *Linus Villains * Arsenal Transformation Devices *Rainbow Morphers◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Weapons Raphael "Ralph" Parker *Mythic Falcon Sword◆ Sawyer Porter *Mythic Shark Daggers◆ Patrick Simmons *Mythic Rabbit Axe◆ Angelina Rodriguez *Mythic Eagle Staff◆ Erica Adams *Mythic Robin Bow◆ Wanda Williams *Mythic Bear Gauntlets◆ Mac DeNunez *Mythic Dolphin Twin Blades◆ Matthew Mikesell *Mythic Turtle Boomerang◆ Rena Sheridan *Mythic Cobra Scepter◆ Lamar Wilson *Mythic Cougar Sais◆ Arnold Rodriguez *Mythic Wolf Sabers◆ Gianna Hoover *Mythic Chameleon Whip◆ Finn McCoy *Mythic Sea Lion Bazooka◆ Melody Jetson *Mythic Tiger Spear◆ Rachel Parker *Mythic Bat Fans◆ Neal Henderson *Mythic Frog Lance◆ Samuel Greendale *Mythic Tortoise Shield◆ Rainbow Zords *Mythic Falcon Zord◆ *Mythic Shark Zord◆ *Mythic Rabbit Zord◆ *Mythic Eagle Zord◆ *Mythic Robin Zord◆ *Mythic Bear Zord◆ *Mythic Dolphin Zord◆ *Mythic Turtle Zord◆ *Mythic Cobra Zord◆ *Mythic Cougar Zord◆ *Mythic Wolf Zord◆ *Mythic Chameleon Zord◆ *Mythic Sea Lion Zord◆ *Mythic Tiger Zord◆ *Mythic Bat Zord◆ *Mythic Frog Zord◆ *Mythic Tortoise Zord◆ Combined *Mythic Rainbow Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *Rainbow Guardian Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Rainbow Warrior Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Mythic Rainbow Guardian Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Mythic Rainbow Warrior Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Mythic Rainbow Ultrazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Episodes Pilot *The Beginning of the Rainbows Season 1: The Emperor Nogo Saga #Welcome to Alfea Part 1 #Welcome to Alfea Part 2 #The Glitter Force Scrapbook #Jankenland and Flower Magic World Adventure #Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys to the Rescue #The Pattern of the Rainbow Color #The Call of the Black Ranger #Power Rangers Together, Stronger Forever #The Switcheroo Solution #Counting on friends you can trust, Enter Realm Force #Sailing to the Seven Seas, Pirates and Heroes Unite! #Fulfilling a Promise to a Girl, Entering Harmony Force #A Hero's Job and the Rangers Determination, Overdrive and S.P.D on a Roll #First Comes Dinosaurs, Then Comes Modern Animals Part 1 #First Comes Dinosaurs, Then Comes Modern Animals Part 2 #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? TV Specials #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Movies #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Trivia * Category:Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow Category:Crossover TV Series Category:TMNTHedgehog5